<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Common Enemy by Original Characters (HMSquared)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415380">Common Enemy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Original%20Characters'>Original Characters (HMSquared)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All Elite Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Blood and Injury, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Obsessive Behavior, Scared Adam Cole, Snark, Stalking, Supernatural Elements, freaking out, june 2019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:27:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Original%20Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though they’re all on opposite sides of the country, Dean and Seth get frantic phone calls from Adam. Four words: Jimmy Jacobs is back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Cole/Jimmy Jacobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Common Enemy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I started this story over a YEAR ago and finally finished it. Takes place in June of 2019.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Seth had no idea what time it was, only that he was in North Carolina and his body ached. Brock had destroyed him at a live event, and three cans of beer later, he was extremely incoherent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was lightly dozing on the hotel room sofa when his phone buzzed. Eyes snapping open in a startled haze, Seth looked around and saw the screen's glow next to the TV. Stumbling to his feet, he limped over, wondering just who the hell was calling at this hour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile flashed on his face when he saw it was Dean calling. Letting a tiny giggle escape his body, Seth answered and chuckled,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Two months. Was wondering how long it would take for you to call me." Dean's answering chuckle was sharp, but not kind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't flatter yourself, Rollins."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ambrose</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Seth rubbed his eyes, fighting back a yawn. "What's going on?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Adam called." It took a minute for the name to register.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Which one, Page or Cole?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yours, smartass. Why would 'mine' call?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Someone's feisty," Seth laughed. Dean rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He wouldn't say much over the phone, but he sounded terrified. Said we needed to have breakfast tomorrow in Florida, his treat." Seth laughed again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And he really expects me to hop a flight at..." His eyes glanced to the clock. "2 a.m.?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seth...it's Jimmy. That's who Adam's running from." Seth's hand tightened around his phone, eyebrows furrowing angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You at the airport?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just got through security." Dean sighed, trying to calm down. "What're you thinking?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm thinking I'm glad I didn't change or unpack."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that was how Seth found himself at a Starbucks early the next morning, sipping a cup of green tea and waiting for the others to show. His phone contained one missed call from Adam. The Panama Playboy had texted him after, the Kingslayer explaining he already knew the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was cold for Florida in June; Seth brought his hoodie zipper up another two inches and swallowed. His right hand was shaking from the hangover, and he finally had to pinch his fingers together to make it stop. Rolling his neck, he saw an Uber pull up and Adam get out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rushing into the coffee shop, a small smile appeared on Adam's face when he saw Seth. Eyes dancing across the room, he asked,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dean here yet?" Seth shook his head. Nodding, Adam silently walked up to the counter and ordered a coffee, black. He nervously looked around as he waited for his drink, constantly checking over his shoulder. Seth was worried for him, but kept his space. He didn't know what was going through the NXT Champion's head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam finally walked over, coffee in hand. He lost his grip as he sat down, spilling hot liquid on Seth's leg and causing them both to swear quietly. Shaking his head, he muttered,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry," and stood up to get napkins. Grabbing his wrist, Seth replied,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sit. Drink. I've been meaning to replace these jeans anyway." And so Adam sat back down, downing his coffee in two long sips. After five minutes of silence, The Kingslayer said kindly, "Why don't we go ahead and start, since you seem nervous as hell." He nodded, a thankful expression crossing his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah...that's probably for the best." Setting his backpack on his knees, Adam riffled through it. Pulling out several sheets of paper, he set them down and motioned for Seth to read.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first sheet had screenshots of private Twitter messages. They were all from various points during Adam's NXT career, with messages from Jimmy that started off innocently enough: "Loved your debut!" "Saw your WarGames match!" In late 2017, however, the messages took an ominous turn. "LOVED your Royal Rumble debut...so great." "Inaugural North American champion...making my heart flutter over here, Cole." There was one tweet, in particular, Adam had circled in red ink, and Seth's eyes drifted to it last.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You won the tag titles with Kyle. Seems you've forgotten about me, Adam.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Reading those words chilled Seth's blood, and he wasn't the one being stalked. Moving the paper aside, he read the second sheet.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Apparently, WWE doesn't appreciate flirting with the enemy, and now I'm out. Guess this means you now get Roddy, Bobby, and Kyle all to yourself.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>This one wasn't signed, but Adam had written Jimmy's name in the lower-left corner. Shaking his head, Seth picked up the final piece of paper and swallowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So...I heard you're dating Britt Baker. How could you do this to me, Adam? How could you have pushed me out of your life? Do you forget the night we had all those years ago? This isn't over; you of all people should know I can't take no for an answer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"What does he mean by 'the night we had all those years ago'?" Seth asked, finally looking up. Swallowing, Adam replied,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ring of Honor had a party at a hotel one night, and we danced together. We just got caught up in the moment, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>happened." The tone in his voice suggested people had been saying otherwise, but Seth chose not to comment. "And I suppose our storyline together wasn't just fiction, and he actually fell for me. I guess I should be flattered."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's stalking you, Adam. You don't owe him a thing." Seth let go of the paper and swallowed. Something was bugging him. "What did he say?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He called you, didn't he? What did he say?" Adam shook his head, tears forming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He told me he managed to re-sign with WWE. Agreed to take a docked pay from Vince, even." Adam's voice cracked, and his hands began to shake. Reaching across the table, Seth hugged him, shushing the younger man as he sobbed. In his mind, however, flames were burning. A plan was being formed, and he couldn't wait for them to enact it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that night, Adam and Seth were outside the Performance Center, long after everyone else had left. The lights inside were out, and aside from a street-lamp, it was pitch black. Rubbing his arms to warm himself up, Adam muttered,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope Dean doesn't bail."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He won't," Seth replied, hiding his smirk in the dark. Well, that technically wasn't true, but he would appear in some form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A figure appeared across the street, looked both ways, then crossed. A grin appeared on the Kingslayer's face; in the light, it was revealed to be Mox. His face fell when he saw Adam, and he braked to a stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When Dean said you needed help, Sethie, he didn't tell me this idiot was going to be here." Adam raised an eyebrow, then his mouth fell open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mox...?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In the flesh, Adam Cole."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I take it the two of you have met?” Seth asked. The others nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Many moons ago.” Adam stepped closer to narrow his eyes at Mox. “How’s Dean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. He’s sleeping in here right now.” He pointed to his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three men stood there, silently watching each other. After a minute, Seth gestured to the Performance Center.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy arrived fifteen minutes later, as scheduled by Adam. He looked up at the Performance Center and smiled devilishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was dark inside. Shutting the door, Jimmy strided forward. In his daze, he didn’t hear everything lock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jimmy.” He froze. Seth stepped out of the darkness, a worried expression on his face. The Zombie Princess smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seth! What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adam called me.” Jimmy’s face fell. “He explained everything. The stalking, the crush.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is he?” His expression was suddenly serious. Seth shook his head, his face that of a panicking friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jimmy, please don’t do this. He doesn’t—“ He was cut off when Jimmy swung. His fist collided with Seth’s jaw, sending the Architect to the floor. Jimmy threw another punch, then another. He wasn’t trying to kill the man, just knock him out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boom. Seth’s nose began to bleed. Boom. He was going to have a black eye tomorrow. Boom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jimmy!” He instantly froze. Letting go of Seth, Jimmy straightened upright. He knew that voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adam…” He slowly turned around. Unlike his friends, the Panama Playboy was legitimately terrified. “How have you been?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good…” Adam swallowed. “How about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better, now that you’re here.” Jimmy stepped closer. Adam backed up. “Come on, just one kiss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was going to suck, but he had to. Adam nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Licking his lips, Jimmy descended on him. He took the Panama Playboy in his arms and kissed his mouth. Fingers drummed across Adam’s chest. He shut his eyes, blocking out everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimmy quietly groaned. His kisses got hungrier, rougher. Seth tapped the floor, and Adam nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kicked the Zombie Princess back. Before Jimmy could retaliate, a spike entered him from behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hunter got out of the car, worried. The alarms had gone off the night before, signaling a break-in. He didn’t know how bad things were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guys had made themselves scarce. Opening the door, Hunter and three cops found an unconscious Jimmy. His crotch was bleeding from the metal spike; Mox’s doing, of course.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Can you figure out where I started working on the story again?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>